


turtle pie

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Facial, Gangbang, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: T-TUN loves Kame.





	turtle pie

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Koki’s first. Koki’s always first, the smallest next to Kame himself and the fastest. For someone who constantly runs out of energy whenever they do anything physical on TV, he has neverending stamina when it comes to the bedroom. Or the hot tub, as it were.

Kame just leans back and relaxes as Koki seduces him with a backrub. It’s cute how he still pretends his intentions are innocent, but Kame rather enjoys the slow way Koki builds up to it instead of jumping right in. Unlike Taguchi, who disappears underwater and comes back up right in front of Kame like a creepy shark.

“Hi, Kazuya,” he says, eyes locked on Kame’s, and Kame reaches out to push Taguchi’s hair up into a fin. Instantly Taguchi imitates the suspenseful music from jaws, and Kame kisses him just to shut him up.

There’s a huff of indignation from behind Kame – Koki’s never been good at sharing – but then Taguchi abandons Kame’s mouth for Koki’s and kisses him over Kame’s shoulder while Kame reaches out for the remaining two, who are laying on each other across the tub.

“Don’t you have enough attention?” Ueda teases, and Nakamaru licks his lips. “It’s too crowded over there.”

Kame catches Nakamaru’s eye and smirks, curling his tongue along his lips and Nakamaru gulps. Then Koki licks Kame’s ear, eliciting a low moan from Kame’s throat, and Nakamaru shudders.

“We’ll wait our turn,” Ueda says to Nakamaru, and Nakamaru pouts as he cuddles closer to Ueda.

Fingers sneak between Kame’s legs from two different sides and Kame side-eyes Taguchi. “Waterproof, right?”

“Came with the tub,” Taguchi replies, and Kame punches him in the arm for being a smart ass. “Damn, you’re feisty tonight. Like a naughty kitten.”

“Mrow,” Kame plays along, then throws his head back on Koki’s shoulder as both Koki and Taguchi push lubed fingers inside him. Koki’s mouth is all over his neck, moving up to his jaw as his free hand grabs Kame by his wet hair and guides him into a kiss that’s as fierce as he is.

“So possessive,” Taguchi says, his voice cackling with glee, and together with Koki he urges Kame’s body open enough for another finger. “You can’t have him all to yourself, Kouchan.”

Even with his mind spinning at the same speed Koki’s tongue is whirling inside his mouth, Kame still has the coherence to reach down and grab Taguchi by the dick, stroking him from base to tip and shivering a little at the deep groan he mutters. Much better than talking.

Sweetly, like a lover, Koki gives Kame one last kiss before dragging his lips back to Kame’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you now, okay?”

“Please,” Kame whines, his body rocking back and forth until there’s nothing to press down on anymore. It’s only for a second, though, then he feels Koki’s length poking at his stretched hole and Koki’s faint moan in his ear.

Koki clings onto him from behind as he pushes in, gasping into Kame’s back and Kame arches at the way it feels inside him. He adjusts quickly and leans back against Koki’s chest, lifting and dropping on his own while Koki thrusts in contrast. Soon he’s bouncing, both of them moaning, and a strong hand grips Kame’s hair.

Kame’s hand falls from Taguchi’s cock as the taller man stands at his full height, clearing the water just enough for Kame to take him into his mouth. Taguchi groans again as Kame leans down, flicking the head with his tongue and moaning louder as Koki grabs his hips and fucks him from a different angle. Taguchi’s hand fists in Kame’s hair as he tosses his own head back, crying out into the night like he’s a wolf howling at the moon as Kame sucks him all the way down.

They make finger-cuffs out of him for awhile, until Taguchi howls again and yanks Kame back by his hair to come on his face. Kame flicks his tongue out to catch what he can, and Koki hugs him tightly as his breath quickens and he falls still with a long groan.

“Look at you, you made a mess all over your face,” Ueda chides from across the tub, and Kame rushes to swim over to him. He’s scooped up into Ueda’s arms and there’s a warm tongue on his cheeks, cleaning up Taguchi’s release before dipping right into Kame’s mouth.

Ueda likes being somewhere in the middle, because Kame comes to him prepared. Kame straddles his lap and Ueda thrusts right in, grunting into their kiss and Kame feels it vibrating his tongue. Ueda fucks hard and slow, guiding Kame by the hips to control every movement, and Kame takes the opportunity to relax and enjoy the ride.

The waves ripple around them from their efforts, Ueda’s cock hitting Kame deep inside with each one, and Kame can tell Ueda’s going to come by the rough way he starts handling him. He already knows he’s going to have bruises on his hips tomorrow, which is why he made them wait until after Bem filming. Ueda’s breath turns into a growl and he pulls Kame as far down as he can physically manage, groaning softly as he reaches orgasm.

While he waits for Nakamaru, Kame leans back in the water, floating and stretching his legs. Nakamaru’s testy when it comes to these things and can’t be approached until he’s ready. It’s for that reason he’s the last one, rounding out the evening with no one but Kame waiting for him.

A hand tugs on Kame’s arm and he smiles as he’s pulled over to Nakamaru and his lust-filled eyes. Kame loves Nakamaru’s eyes, could lose himself in them over and over, even when they look feral like they do now. Carefully, like he’s something delicate, Kame is pulled into Nakamaru’s lap and kissed deeply, hot enough to make him moan but quick enough to leave him whining for more.

“Why do you let them use you like this?” Nakamaru hisses in his ear. “Those animals, just tearing you apart and taking what they want. Do you like being their whore?”

“Yes,” Kame answers automatically, looping his arms around Nakamaru’s neck to pull him back into his mouth. “I want to be yours, too.”

Nakamaru’s protest dies on Kame’s tongue, and in the next second he’s spun around to sit on the seat while Nakamaru hovers over him. Kame holds onto Nakamaru’s shoulders while Nakamaru grabs Kame’s spread legs, inhaling sharply as he stands between them.

“ _Kazuya_ ,” and he’s inside him, face pressed into his neck and Kame’s body rocks easier in the water. It’s the third one he’s had tonight but the most intimate, Nakamaru clinging to him as he thrusts in and out, soft moans tickling his skin with each breath.

Another reason Nakamaru likes being the last one, Kame suspects, is because he gets to finish off Kame as well. Nakamaru reclaims his lips while his hand drops down between their moving bodies, wrapping around Kame’s cock and Kame’s sharp moan is muffled by their kiss.

He doesn’t last very long at all, but neither does Nakamaru and they’re both crying out, the water thrashing as Nakamaru fucks Kame through his orgasm and then his own. Then there’s nothing but desperate gasps for air and the whirring motor of the hot tub as Nakamaru floats off of Kame but doesn’t go far.

Kame peeks open his eyes and sees Koki passed out in Taguchi’s lap while Ueda’s leaning his head over the edge of the tub, looking up at the sky. He just curls up in Nakamaru’s arms, sufficiently fucked out and satisfied.

Naturally it’s Taguchi who breaks the comfortable silence. “I’m starting to think you guys only like me for my hot tub.”

No one argues with him.


End file.
